falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints
The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, more commonly known as the Mormon church to most who are not members of the church or rarely as Brigham's Mormonism '''(And also used as slur to Orthodox Mormons as well) and '''The Brigham Mormon church by other LDS denominations like several Josephite (Reform Mormon Church e.x.) and Fundamentalist sects since late 2030s, is the most largest denomination originating from the Latter Day Saint movement founded by Joseph Smith in Upstate New York in 1830. History Adherents, often referred to Western Wasteland as New Canaanites ''and by other LDS Denominations (except by most Orthodox Mormons) either before or after War as ''Brighamites ''(or in Orthodox Mormonism as ''False Church ''and ''Post-2035 Mormon church) in Independence City in Missouri wasteland and Mormon town in Oregon wasteland, view good works and adherence to the teachings of Jesus Christ as revealed through Joseph Smith, Jr. as the central tenets of their religion. The Church has an open canon which includes six scriptural texts: the Bible (both Old and New Testaments), the Book of Mormon (the King James version), the Doctrine and Covenants, the Pearl of Great Price and lost more Mainstream Protestant-influenced Restoration LDS scripture. Other than the Bible, the majority of the LDS canon consists of revelation dictated by Joseph Smith (who was subsequently murdered by an angry mob) and includes commentary and exegesis about the Bible, texts described as lost parts of the Bible, and other works believed to be written by ancient prophets. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints also follows a path of modern revelation, with each successive president of the church (and his Apostles) being sustained as prophets, seers, and revelators; church publications and talks from General Conference are often likened to scripture, and are used as such in a supplementary fashion. Groups of Mormons still survive in the wasteland, mostly in the area that used to be known as the state of Utah and some lesser extent Idaho and Arizona (the latter was forcibly converted to Cult of Mars and make them as slaves and Priest of Mars), which originated as a safe haven for the Latter-day Saints as they migrated to escape persecution. The Mormon Pioneers succeeded in establishing a community, which became Salt Lake City, Utah's capital and most populous city. Some time after a direct war with the United States, the Utah territory, also known to the Mormons as Deseret, became the state of Utah in 1896. This turn of events occurred after a series of unsuccessful petitions by the Church's former president, Brigham Young, who had also been Utah territory's first governor. The petitions had been denied in the past, primarily due to the Church's early stance on polygamy. After the proclamation of the 1890 Manifesto (which denounced any future plural marriages) by Church president Wilford Woodruff, Utah was granted statehood. Throughout the late 20th and 21st centuries, The church has to keep making changes to the Church's core beliefs and lifestyle has typically made few small schisms from Church by Orthodox and Fundamentalist ex-followers until 2035 with near quarter of their membership had finally enough with these regular changes as biggest change was accepting LBGTA into priesthood and even more adopting few mainstream Protestant elements (including Trinity itself) to form as only 'Orthodox' Church in Latter Day Saint movement. In 2062, many Mormon congregations came together to purchase spots in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah. As part of the vault experiment, Vault 70 was assigned a clandestine social experiment―specifically, for the jumpsuit extruders to fail within six months of the vault's sealing. The eventual total lack of clothing combined with Mormon religious sensibilities resulted in the single largest block of social data collected during the vault program. In 2246, the Mormon missionary Joshua Graham encountered two Followers of the Apocalypse: Bill Calhoun and Edward Sallow. The three eventually went on to become the founders of Caesar's Legion, bringing great shame to the Mormons. Following Graham's defeat at the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the church accepted him back into the flock, a decision that incurred the wrath of Sallow, now known as Caesar. In 2281, New Canaan was burned to the ground by the White Legs, a group of tribals who were tasked with the destruction of all of Graham's people as part of their petition to be absorbed into the Legion, killing Bishop Mordecai in the process. 32 of the survivors managed to find each other in the chaos, and traveled to Zion Canyon under the leadership of Daniel. There, they encountered 4 tribes: the Crazy Horns, the Dead Horses, the Sorrows and the Tar Walkers. By the time the Courier arrives in Zion, only the Dead Horses and the Sorrows remain (the other two having fallen already to the White Legs). Daniel and Graham see it as their responsibility to ensure the survival of the native tribes by any means necessary. Relations with other factions Though truly brutal groups like Caesar's Legion will not hesitate to enslave or kill original Mormons, most tribals and other organizations leave the Mormons alone, knowing that they often will voluntarily give medicine or other aid to groups who need it. Wastelanders tolerate the Mormons' proselytizing because finding help with relatively benign conditions is rare; the New Canaanites are also known as fair traders. Category:Religions Category:Pre-War Factions